


[Podfic] Every Dog Has Its Day

by bagofthumbs



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Autumn, Dogs, First Meetings, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Puppies, Unilock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 16:40:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 74
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16201505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bagofthumbs/pseuds/bagofthumbs
Summary: This is a podfic of "Every Dog Has Its Day", written by prettysailorsolider.Author's summary:Sherlock goes to the park to study and leaves with a dog and a boyfriend.Just some self-indulgent unilock fluff in honor of the first day of fall!





	[Podfic] Every Dog Has Its Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [prettysailorsoldier](https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettysailorsoldier/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Every Dog Has Its Day](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12163956) by [prettysailorsoldier](https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettysailorsoldier/pseuds/prettysailorsoldier). 



can be listened to 

  * On Dropbox: [here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/2ikmzglsn0ilpto/every_dog_has_its_day.mp3?dl=0)
  * On MediaFire: [here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/q0z6dp9l454ql34/every_dog_has_its_day.mp3/file)
  * On SoundCloud: [here](https://soundcloud.com/bagofthumbs/every-dog-has-its-day)



Length: 33:54

Size: 26.4 MB

Reader's Notes: 

This bit of unilock Fall fluff is brought to you by deliciousdeviousdarling, who requested a podfic written by their friend prettysailorsolider. Thanks to prettysailorsolider for writing in the Sherlock fandom and giving me permission to record it, and deliciousdeviousdarling for pointing me this way. Doing the occasional one-shot is a nice break. 


End file.
